


Kiss You Silent

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes kissing, Michael disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You Silent

Dean has a naughty mind.

Yes, Sam knew this from a too early age and this fact has never changed. Dean often uses porn in his sentences and his way of trying to understand a situation. He uses porn to make himself feel happy, and he uses porn to make Sam feel embarrassed. The fact that Dean has had numerous one-night stands is clear proof Dean doesn't always think clean thoughts.

The reason it matters today, is because Dean's idea of making someone shut up, is to kiss them. On the mouth.

If it were Lisa, or some other girl Dean genuinely likes, then Sam wouldn't mind. He'd get jealous, probably, but not feel the intense urge to knock his brother in the back of the head and call him a jerk until sunset, which is about four hours from now.

No.

Dean didn't just kiss a busty Asian beauty or an old flame, but an archangel.

An archangel in a male vessel.

Did he forget to mention the archangel happened to be the most powerful of all the angels ever to exist?

Dean and him know this very well, yet this didn't stop Dean from quickly leaning forward and planting a rough kiss upon Michael's lips. Dean sat back down and sent Michael a knowing look, and once certain the archangel wasn't going to ramble on anymore, Dean looked back down at his book.

That was two minutes ago, and Michael is still silent.

Sam half-watches as Dean does it again, the moment Michael opens his mouth to blurt out some intellectual way of insulting Dean.

He does that often.

Again, Dean sits back down looking not only pleased with himself, but nothing like someone who did something totally wrong and inappropriate. True, Michael likes to complain a lot since he can't seem to grasp the simplicity of human behavior and the way emotions work, so much that even Sam thinks he's not worth listening to, but if Sam really wanted Michael to be quiet, he'd tell him, kindly.

There are times when Michael has proven that words do work, better than action, so long as you make sense with what you're saying, which is something Sam is highly capable of.

"Dean-"

The elder Winchester points at the archangel, face drawn into a loose frown. "Don't start. I'm sick and tired of you talking. Enough." He says, and Sam can see that Michael takes his brother for an idiot.

"Why kiss-"

Again, Dean cuts in.

"Want me to kiss you again?"

Michael silences himself.

Sam, on the other hand, just wants to yell at his brother for doing something so extreme. The method works, clearly, but nothing is to say Michael won't bite back using his holy wrath, or that Dean will end up developing an attraction to men and start looking up Gay porn. Sam despairs because his brother never remembers to close the tabs.

It's bad enough that Dean is not subtle about his sexual escapades.

Sam's heard enough.

They don't talk for a long while after, each focused on a new and strange case currently haunting their minds. Michael is useful when it comes to ancient knowledge, Dean helps as an extra hand, and Sam is best with modern knowledge. Together, they solve cases fast and well.

The sole exception is when Dean decides Michael is too smug to be near and uses Castiel for assistance instead.

"Dean," The brothers turn to face Michael, who has his eyes on his book. "you're a pervert."

Dean chuckles at the obvious fact, while Sam sighs and wonders why it was necessary to mention that. Michael doesn't look pleased, almost disappointed, which doesn't come as a surprise since he is rather protective of his true vessel, even if he promised not to wear Dean, ever.

"Thought you knew me."

Sam averts his eyes from Dean. His brother is in his "hook up" pose, and Sam is seriously beginning to wonder if Dean is merely trying to get on Michael's nerves as usual, or has really turned bisexual.

Michael's silver eyes turn to look at Dean, and since Sam is refusing to watch, he doesn't know if the archangel is glaring daggers or giving the hunter a blank stare.

"I--"

Sam regrettably looks when something seems to cut Michael short, again. As to be expected, Sam is met with the sight of Dean pressing his lips onto Michael's. He swears that if the two end up using tongue on each other, he's moving out of the Bunker for good.

Too much porn for one lifetime.

Dean pulls back with a smirk, and when everyone expects him to sit back down quietly, he says, "You taste nice."

Sam stares, eyes wide, as Michael glowers at his brother in annoyance. Unlike some of the angels they've met, Michael is good at keeping himself calm and professional, something which irks Dean. This act of kissing the archangel into silence seems to piss Michael off enough for him to drop the usual poker face, and appear like he's ready to rip out all of Dean's organs...only to put them back in so he can do it again.

Dean, for some reason, doesn't look afraid.

Oh right, he probably thinks Michael won't hurt his beloved true vessel.

Well how wrong he is.

With a snap of his fingers, Michael causes Dean's nose to bleed profoundly. Sam watches helplessly as Dean struggles to breathe, collapses onto the floor, into a pool of blood, and just before he dies, Michael snaps his fingers again, and Dean passes out, blood completely gone.

Suits him well for being a big pervert.

It takes a while for Sam to resume his reading, his mind tempted to ask just what else Michael would've done, had he not been lenient.

Maybe it's best not knowing.

 


End file.
